Fire and Firefly
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: He tried to convince her that they could be together and she did not need to suffer the pain of isolation alone, but she wanted him to be safe. Even if she just had to watch him from afar. GRAY X ULTEAR. They aren't siblings here. Please review?


**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN IT! **

hope you guys like it. It isn't GraLu but I think this pairing needs some attention. So please review? And sorry for the mistakes.

She's always standing there. Gray asked her if she was waiting for someone but she only responded by shaking her head. He would follow her and always remind himself that he was just in a dream, it wasn't reality, but always felt that this was the place he belonged to. He was meant to be with her. Gray knew that underneath the smile she always wears, pain exists.

He wished that this was reality. He knew it couldn't be just a stupid dream because he has been seeing her there for almost 5 years. The first time he saw it was when he was 13, and now he was 18. He always felt that he has been there before. He has touched the old large door. He had played in that large castle. The white marble looked so lavish. The place was beautiful. But everything was pale in comparison when she came running down the stairs. Her silky black hairs swayed like a river when she giggled and suddenly stopped in front of him. Her deep ocean blue eyes were so mysterious that if he tried to read them, it would be like discovering the secrets of universe. She always hid her emotions. Her face never showed how she felt. But still Gray knew she was suffering. He could see the desperation and pain in those eyes of hers'. He felt that she was so alone there and wanted him to rescue her. He just wanted to hold her hand and embrace her. He wanted to caress the soft skin of hers'. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was in love. Yes, Gray Fullbuster, the guy after whom every girl in school fights and he didn't even look at them, was in love! But the biggest problem was that he could only see her in his dreams.

Gray slowly went near her hoping that maybe she would give him some direct answers instead of leaving him puzzled. He wanted to know her; he wanted to at least know the name of the girl he's been in love with for 5 years. He took one more step forward. She was dressed in her usual attire, a long white silk gown. And he felt that they were going to marry, because of the way they both dressed. He was in a black suit looking as handsome as ever. And she left her straight black locks open, half falling on her shoulders and the rest were reaching down her waist.

"Angelic…" he muttered seeing her. No matter how many times he sees her, she always looks breathtaking. She smiled and placed her one palm on his cheek. Her fair skin was soft, he could feel it. He looked in her eyes and tried to find out what she was thinking.

"I wish we could be together, but people from different worlds aren't meant to be together." She murmured but loud enough so he could hear her voice. The winds in the castle blew and made their hairs sway with it. Gray raised a confused eyebrow. She took a step back but he stopped her by hand. She looked at him and then his hand, as if asking what he was doing. He pulled her close to him and caressed her soft cheek.

"Why can't we be together?" he asked looking at her in the eyes. Gray could sense her discomfort. The winds grew colder, but it didn't matter to him. He was there with her, his world. He wanted to spend his life with her. They were alone standing in the centre of the large castle. Moonlight illuminated the whole white marbled place. Light slowly reached the far ends of the dark corners. The look he gave her also meant something like that. She read what was written in those onyx orbs. He wanted to be the light to illuminate up her life like sunshine in the dark night.

"Because we aren't meant to be together. You are my angel! And I cannot allow you to destroy yourself for a demon like me!" a tear rolled down her cheek as she yelled at him. She looked so fragile, Gray wanted to hold her so no one could touch her except him, he didn't want anyone else to break his fragile glass doll.

The past was enough to haunt her and she couldn't afford to lose him again. The way her parents killed her first love and burned her with their own hands, left a dark impact on her heart.

"Who said you are a demon? You are my angel…" he said tucking a strand of hairs behind her ear.

"I am, only for you that but. The reality cannot be changed. It doesn't matter how much we love each other, our destiny is already written. We are meant to be separated. Why do you want to sacrifice your life to someone whom you don't even know properly? You don't even remember anything!" she shouted at him. Her breathing got faster. She was crying while saying all those things.

"No one is meant to be separated! If our destiny is written, we will change it. We will walk towards happier future holding hands. We just need to be together, and we can fight the whole world. And what if I don't remember anything happened in past? What matters is the happy future not the sad and painful past. If we weren't meant to be together, then why do I see you in my dreams every night? Why are you the one cause of whom I wake up crying? Why are you the one for whom I shout in the middle of the night?" he yelled back. Seeing the tears staining her snowy skin made his heart wrench. It felt as if his heart was sinking and the pain was unbearable. Wiping those droplets on her face which looked like dew on white petals, he softly kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him. No matter how she warned him, he didn't listen.

"I'm fire. It doesn't make any difference if I touch someone tenderly, I'll leave marks and pain." She whispered.

"Fire may warn as much as it wants, firefly is always ready to sacrifice itself in the burning desire of having its beloved." He said rubbing his hands on her back.

"I love you so much. Just trust me once; I'll do anything to protect you." He finished.

"I trust you. But I don't want to lose you again. I'm satisfied looking at you from afar if that means that I can always watch over you…" she said and closed her eyes. Slowly placing her lips on his lips, she vanished. But she whispered his name so softly, "Gray…"

And he was alone. Standing there as tears escaped his eyes. He fell on his knees crying. She left him alone in the middle of nowhere. Why didn't she understand that he only needed her?

"Gray, wake up honey." His mother slowly said. Her son was always found drenched in tears when she tried to wake him up. And he always murmured something like "she did that again."

Slowly the raven haired boy woke up. Another day begun. Everyone was so happy all day but what about him? She left h again. He only wanted the night to come back, to return with her. So he could at least hold her once.

"Ultear…" he unconsciously murmured. The name felt so familiar. And why did her face came in front of his eyes when he took her name…?

So how was it? You liked it? Please review… and tell me if there are mistakes which ruin the stories. I'll be waiting for your responses


End file.
